The Universe's White Knight
by moonlite0260
Summary: Percy Jackson is destined to be the greatest hero of all time. Broken by his beloved, Percy's heart has been shattered to million pieces. Will he be able to recover from his grieving state and change the fate of this universe from destruction? Read the story if you are a PJO fan. Eventually Percy/Artemis... ( very different from other pertemis fanfics.)
1. Author's note

A/N : HELLO EVERYONE !!! MOONLITE0260 HERE. THIS IS GONNA BE MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION. AND THIS WILL BE A PERTEMIS STORY.

I AM TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY DIFFERENT FROM A LOT OF OTHER PERTEMIS FICTIONS.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY.

CORRECT ME WHEN EVER I MAKE SOME MISTAKE BY REVIEWING.

THAT WILL HELP ME TO IMPROVE MY STORY.

FIRST CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY UNDER PROCESS.

LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW.


	2. The Heartbreak

Hello!! I'm back. Before I start off with my new chapter, I would like to remind everyone that this is my very first fanfiction. So don't expect it to be very good. Please help me improve my story by correcting me through your reviews. Also, I'm not writing a story similar to other Pertemis stories.

AFTER PERCY KILLED KRONOS.

IN THE THRONE ROOM, OLYMPUS.

THIRD PERSON POV.

Kronos was killed by Percy. He had yet again became the saviour of Olympus. In the battle against the Titans, though the gods and demigods were victorious, they had paid a very heavy price. A lot of demigods had sacrificed their lives to save their home and family.

Now it was time to celebrate the victory and honour the deaths of the brave demigods.

All the heroes had arrived at the throne room which was already occupied by the gods, Percy, the hero responsible for the death of Kronos, along with Annabeth and Thalia.

Zeus rose from his throne and took is his master bolt. He then shot a thunderbolt at the floor to silence everyone. "Today, we, the Olympians have proved once again that we are the strongest. With the help of these demigods, we have ensured our victory yet again. Now it's time to celebrate and reward the heroes. Heroes, rise and assemble before us so that we can reward you all." All the heroes rose from their position and assembled themselves before Zeus.

All of them were rewarded by Zeus and some other gods, mainly their parents. After a few minutes, it was finally time for Percy and Annabeth to be rewarded.

"Now, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, step forward." Zeus boomed. Percy and Annabeth stepped forward from their position at the foot of their parent's throne and took a step forward towards Zeus.

"You both were the main reason for our survival and victory. Your service to Olympus is indeed incredible. Due to your immense services, we Olympians have decided to make you both immortals so that both of you can become lieutenants of your parents and provide your service for eternity. What do you think of this offer Perseus ?" Zeus asked.

"I'm honoured Lord Zeus," Percy replied. "But I refuse." There were collective gasps. But Percy continued. "But I have several other requests which I want you to grant me. I am sure that they are reasonable and for the welfare of Olympus. Will you grant them for me?"

Zeus thought of this request for a while and then answered. "Very well. I swear on the river Styx that I will grant you your wishes only if they are reasonable and under the limits of us Olympians. You may proceed with your requests".

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. This war happened only because of the demigods who were against us and wanted to destroy Olympus. And they wanted to destroy Olympus because they felt alone and neglected. They wanted their parents to recognise them. Hence, my first request is to make it compulsory that every godly parent should claim their children at the age of twelve or before. This will ensure a healthy relationship between each person within the Olympian family. And there will be no such civil wars again.

My second wish is to provide Hades and Hestia with a throne and position in the Olympian council which they rightfully deserve.

My third and last wish is to release friendly Titans like Leto and Calypso from their prison.

These are my requests for the welfare of our Olympian family and you must fulfil them."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "you have quite a lot of wishes Perseus". He then looked at Athena.

"Father, I think the boy's wishes are completely reasonable and I am pretty sure that it will indeed strengthen the bond among the family members and strengthens the power of Olympus. I vote in favour of Perseus" Athena said.

"Are everyone in favour of Perseus?" Zeus asked. Everyone's hands went up.

"Very well. Your wishes are granted Perseus."

Percy first bowed to Zeus and then to rest of the gods. Then he stepped back and Annabeth stepped forward.

"Annabeth, due to your service to Olympus, we are giving you an opportunity to become an immortal and help your mother with her works. Do you agree to our offer?"

Annabeth suddenly became nervous and thought of an answer. If she becomes immortal, she could live on forever. She could build beautiful monuments and cities. She could also work on The Parthenon, which was her dream. She would also be freed from her demigod life and can finally lead a peaceful life... for eternity.

She then looked at Percy who smiled at her encouragingly.

"I..." she took a deep breath in," accept".

Percy was shocked by her answer and stared at her with disbelief. He had never ever thought that he would have to leave Annabeth. He believed that even she had thought the same about him. He felt like his heart was broken into pieces and those pieces were crushed with stone to still smaller pieces.

"very well. We, Olympians, are going to reward your service for Olympus by making you immortal."

He gestured everyone to stand up.

Then, they raised their arms and started to chant in ancient Greek. A colourful ball of power appeared between their raised hands. Then all of a sudden, these balls, at a speed faster than demigod eyes can register, went towards Annabeth and collided with her. Then, these colourful balls entered her body burning away all the mortal essence, converting red blood to golden ichor, the blood of immortal, increasing the speed of recovery from any wound, and stopping the process of ageing.

Then, when the lights dissipated, Annabeth stud there with a bright aura of grey being emitted from her body. She had grown a couple of inches and definitely looked stronger than before.

"Welcome Annabeth Chase, daughter and Lieutenant of Athena, to our immortal Olympian family. The council wishes you good luck".Zeus said.

Then a wicked smile crept on his face, "and now, finally it's time to celebrate!!! Dionysus, let the party begin!!"

With this, Zeus along with most of the other gods vanished from their Thrones. Most of the demigods left for the party grounds. Back in the Throne room, a few gods came to congratulate Percy and Annabeth. They welcomed Annabeth to their godly family and thanked Percy for his wishes which helped all the minor gods to gain their recognition.

Percy was heartbroken and was filled with grieve. He didn't have any courage left to face the gods and his friends as he was trying hard to hold back his tears. He had put on a fake smile on his face and tried to escape the celebration. But he saw Hades making his way towards him. "Thank you for returning my place in the Olympian council along with a cabin in camp half-blood. Once again you proved me wrong." Hades said as he reached the place where Percy was standing.

"It's okay Uncle Hades. Do not thank me. You rightfully deserved a place in the council. I just used my wish to improve our family relationships and strengthen our bonds." Percy said.

"Okay. I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me. I will give you my permission to enter my domain at any time you want without any trouble." Hades said.

"It's very nice of you, uncle," Percy replied before he walked off in search of Annabeth.

Before he could find Annabeth, he was confronted by yet another goddess. Hestia, the goddess of hearth approached him. Being the goddess of hope, she had already detected his drastic fall of hope. He was immensely respected by her and she was willing to do anything to help Percy.

"Thank you very much, Percy. I can never ever repay you for what you have done to Me," she said before she gave him a warm hug.

"It's okay Aunt Hestia. You are my favourite goddess and aunt. It's the least I can do for you." Percy said while smiling. Talking to his Aunt helped him forget about Annabeth.

"Percy, I would like to give you my blessings and become your patron. Will you accept it?" Hestia asked looking at him with big puppy eyes.

Percy smiled at her. "I am honoured to have you as my patron Hestia."

She touched his shoulder. Then she began to glow in orange light. When the glow dissipated, Percy was engulfed in the colour of warm orange. Later when the light subsided, Percy stood tall at the height of 6 feet 3. His sea green eyes had hints of orange, the colour of hearth. He also had an orange coloured aura emitted from him. He had a sudden change in his hope. The hopelessness due to Annabeth's betrayal was destroyed by the sudden growth of hope due to Hestia's blessing.

"Now you have my blessings, Percy. My Blessing provides you with the power to use fire and summon fire. This power will gradually increase with practice and it has the ability to also rival your water powers. Then you will have the power to summon any kind of food. Though it will require a lot of energy at the beginning, with constant summoning, you will be able to summon anything without any problem. At last, you will have to power to increase or decrease the hopes of others. You can also share your energy with others and heal injuries to some extent." Hestia said.

"Thank you very much, Aunt Hestia. I will never fail to make my patron proud." Percy said.

Hestia smiled at him and stepped closer to him. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Goodbye Percy. See you later" Hestia said before flashing away.

Now he felt a renewed surge of confidence and energy in him. He looked for Annabeth to ask her about her decision. He still hoped that he might not have to leave her after all. His Wise Girl always had a plan.

After about half an hour of search, he, at last, found Annabeth in a corner, talking to Athena. He decided to approach her directly. When he was a couple of yards away from her, he saw Athena flashing away. He then reached the place where Annabeth was standing.

"Annabeth, why did you choose to become a god?" Percy asked.

"It was my choice, Percy and I had every right to choose whatever I wanted." Annabeth snapped at him.

"I can never live without you Annabeth. I thought even you thought about me the same way." Percy said.

"I'm sorry Percy. I always wanted to live a normal life, away from this stupid demigod life. When I was offered godlihood, I thought it was my only chance to escape my demigod life. it is my dream to work on the Parthenon and recreate many famous monuments of Greek. Now I can live forever and work on Architecture for as long as I want. I think this is our last moments together Percy. We must part ways." Annabeth said looking at him in the eyes.

Percy felt himself lose all his colours. His renewed hope and courage drained away from him. He could not hold back his tears any longer.

"I never thought you would betray me Annabeth. But I respect your decision. I think this is our last moments together. I wish you all the best for your upcoming days without me. I think it's a goodbye Wise Girl" Percy said with tear filled eyes.

His heart was very heavy and tears were running down from his eyes. He felt his heart was being squeezed and then ripped out of his body. He couldn't think of anything else other than Annabeth's betrayal. He walked through the party and refused to talk to any of his friends. He thought he could not live without Annabeth. So he decided to end his life. He thought of a quick and effective way to end his life. When he found one, he strode towards the edge of Olympus. He ignored all the eyes staring at him.

At last, when he reached the edge of Olympus, he thought about his life. he remembered his childhood with his mother, later days with Smelly Gabe, his initial days in Camp Half-Blood, his quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, Sea of monsters, then days in Labyrinth, the Titan war, killing Kronos, And at last, betrayal of Annabeth.

These memories made his heart heavy. He could not carry the weight any more. So, he decided to do only one thing which would ease his heart. And that is ... ending his life.

He then suddenly jumped from Olympus, ready to face his death from the impact...

A/N

NOW, MY FIRST CHAPTER HAS COME TO AN END WITH A CLIFFHANGER.

BE FREE TO CORRECT ME.

AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO UPDATE REGULARLY. MY DAYS ARE VERY BUSY.

I THINK I CAN PROMISE AN UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY. BUT I DON'T DARE SWEAR IT ON STYX. LOL

Update- 27th May important

I have received several extreme criticisms about this story being chichéd. So I wanna make it clear that I could not find any better way to break Percy's heart. So I'm sorry if I have not met your expectations.

Hestia blessing Percy was also clichéd but I have done that for a different reason. So be patient.

First couple of chapters will be similar to most of the Pertemis fictions because I could not find any better way than the old classical way.

So wait for the later chapters and I swear on the river Styx that my story is a lot different from many other stories I have read.

LIKE/FOLLOW/REVIEW


End file.
